Theodor Eberbach
Oberleutnant (1st LT) Theodor Eberbach is a member of the 666th TSF Squadron "Schwarzesmarken", call sign: Schwarzes-08. Theodor has been a part of the 666th for an unknown period of time prior to the beginning of the story. Currently in his 3rd year of military service, he is a close quarter knife/shield combination specialist. He chooses to remain distant and emotionally detached to cope with the horrors of war and does not trust anyone. He bears a deep hatred towards the Stasi, Beatrix Brehme, and initially, Irisdina Bernhard and Gretel Jeckeln. History Growing up as a war orphan, Theodor was captured and tortured by the Stasi in 1980 when he and the rest of his adoptive family were caught trying to smuggle themselves across the Berlin wall. He believes the Stasi killed his adoptive family, as he saw his step parents and step sister getting shot. He was particularly close (judging by the flash backs, pretty sure its beyond any kind of simple brotherly sister love) to his younger (only by several month) step sister. After being released from prison, with nowhere left to go, Theodor decids to join the military. He sees aspects of his dead sister in Katia Waldheim and vows to protect her where he failed with his own sister. Anime During his youth, the Stasi was responsible for torturing him, murdering his parents and kidnapping his adopted sister, Lise, causing him to bear a powerful grudge towards them. When he joins the army, he learns of Irisdina and the rumors surrounding her. Thinking that she was a dog of the Stasi who killed her own brother to achieve her goals, Theoder greatly resented Iris. However, he starts to suspect the validity of those rumors with help from Gretel and eventually he discovers their misleading nature. As he learned more of his commander's true self, he began to fall in love with her. Theodor starts off as an arrogant young adult with no compassion for others, even if they were suffering from mental illness such as PTSD. A chance meeting with a girl called Katia however, gradually changed him as he grew protective of her. To his surprise, his long lost step sister, Lise whom he thought was dead, appears one day to join his squad. Her transfer was extremely odd and not in line with protocol causing everyone to suspect that she was a Stasi spy. Their suspicion is later proven correct. Despite much suspicion and accusation, Theodor believed, or tried to, believe her. He sleeps with her, thinking that if he could get closer to her, she would open up to him and offer him everything she knows. Only through this method, he would discover if she was truly a spy or not. He is then convinced of her loyalty and convinces Irisdina and the rest of the squad of her innocence. To his horror, Lise betrays everyone and unveils her disguise. Through a surprise attack, she manages to capture all members of the 666th save for Theodor, who manages to escape with Katia. The pain of betrayal causes him to go into a temporal catatonic state. It was only until Katia revealed to the rebel army her true identity, Ursula Strachwitz, that Theodor began to regain himself. Greatly moved by her courage, Theodor finally recovers himself and aids the rebel army in their quest for the freeing of East Germany from Stasi rule. The rebel army then collaborates with the Stasi's "Berlin Faction" of the failed coup with Theodor deciding to use Heinze Axmann as a diversion to lure Lise and the Third "Borkwalde" Squadron away and then rescue his captured friends. The diversion proves to be successful and all the hostages are freed, but Pham is killed by Lise who sprays 36mm rounds at her in anger when she tried to reason and convince her to join their side. Through this act, Theodor is then enraged and blinded by grief but returns to normal only seconds away from killing his sister when he listens to her words. All but finally revealing the true extent of the damage done to her by the Stasi. Realizing she was tortured to insanity and past the point of return, he tells her with great pain that she no longer the sister he once knew and cherished. Later, another intense fight takes place between the "Borkwalde" Squadron and the 666th. Theodor succeeds in drawing Lise away from the rest into a trap and takes her down. He breaks open her cockpit and faces her while she is on the verge of death. Once again her insanity is revealed fully to him as she begs Theodor to join the Stasi with her. She states that she only wished to be together with him because she loved him, to which he replies that her ways were wrong and that he will save her from all the burdens and sufferings she shouldered. Lise then tells him of Irisdina's prison location before a crying and hesitant Theodor finally puts her out of her misery. In the final fight, Theodor becomes the temporary commander of the 666th, he then leads the squad into battle with his custom MiG-23 "Cheburaskha Zwei" unit made from the salvaged MiG-23s of the beaten "Borkwalde" Squadron against the Stasi's "Moscow Faction" Werewolf Battalion. Despite the Stasi's technological superiority, the 666th proved to have far superior combat skills, taking down many Stasi pilots with combined maneuvers, emerging victorious in the end. Theodor fights with Beatrix Brehme in a battle of machines and ideals while listening to Ursula's speech of hope to the people. As they rose against the Stasi government, Theodor and the 666th continued to fight until they had all but gained victory. After killing Beatrix with assistance from his friends, he receives a transmission from Anett stating that Iris had been wounded. Already weakened by her torture at the hand of the Stasi, Iris's condition took a turn for the worse when she got fatally wounded by Axmann through a gunshot. She had already lost a large amount of blood and was already beyond saving by the time Theodor arrived. She then spent her last moments with him talking about her guilts, sacrifices and regrets; the biggest one of them all was killing her own brother. She then reveals the wish she had shared with her brother, that wish being an undivided Germany and the protection of its ways. Theodor then tells Iris that he and everyone did not regret this wish as they had achieved what they were fighting for and forgave her. She then thanks Theodor before joining him to watch the sunrise over a freed Germany and as time went by, she finally breathed her last. After Iris dies Theodor, while holding onto her, admits that he was in love with her the whole time and wanted her to be at her happiest even if she did not return his feelings or even noticed him. He only wished that he could have protected her. 3 months after the event, he is seen traveling on a train with Katia. See Also * Master Category:Characters Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken)